Axel
by rutger5000
Summary: All about Axel before he became a nobody, it's just drawlings for now. not a real story and it's not going to become one. I rated it T cause I like to write sad stories. Even a average writter like me can make a beautiful story about loses.


When a person with a strong will, may it be good or evil turns into a heartless his or her body and soul won't fade away. They will become what we know as a nobody. May the person has had an extraordinary strong will they will become powerful nobodies and they will keep some of their features. Organization XIII was formed out of thirteen of those powerful nobodies. Five of them plunged themselves knowingly into the darkness, their will was evil and its strength came forth from their arrogance and curiosity. Six of them were corrupted by the power of darkness, their will was evil its strength came forth from their wish of power. One of them opened his heart to the darkness in order to release his inner light so he could save his friend, his will was good its strength came forth from the love of his friends. One remains a mystery. He acts as the most convincing human, sometimes it's hard to notice he misses a heart. He seems to somehow 'feel' or something that is very similar to it. While the other members were looking for their harts in order to complete their power, he sought for his heart so he could truly feel again. What was his will? Evil or Good? And from were did it draw its strength?

Axel had been different from all the other nobodies. He somehow made an impressive replica of feeling. Axel did sought friends, Axel did laugh, Axel did cried.

What was this replica? It can't be genuine feelings for that you need a heart. A nobody lack's a heart, ironical that there opposites are called heartless and they are called nobodies. After all the heartless are nothing but hearts going dark and nobodies are just persons who lack a heart but still are someone. But that's another matter to be discussed another time. We're focusing on Axel. A nobody lacks it's heart, what's left are it's body and soul. Two souls are distinquished from each other by personality, personality is mostly formed by memories.

You see that's the cruellest thing about being a nobody; you remember you've memories of your live, you remember you could feel. You can remember that you loved people, you remember that you cared. But you can't feel that love and care. You know it should be there, but it's gone. Only emptiness remains. You want to get mad about it but you can't, you're a nobody you are impossible to get mad. Most nobodies aren't bothered by it. They don't feel that lack of feeling, but they can choose to remember it. They can choose to remember pain and missing. Of course they can choose not to remember. Axel however choose to remember feeling, to remember what he lost. perhaps that caused his need of people remembering things. He wants people to get things memorized because he remembers too.

The remembering of feeling allowed him to remember joy and pain, love and hate, friendship and anger, pride and shame and all the other things that difine a human beeing.

He got very skilled in remembering these feelings, skilled enough to fool most people even himself. That's how he replicated feeling, by remembering it.

But why would a nobody try so hard to feel if there is an easy way to ignore the missing of it. Axel must have been so desperate to feel. Perhaps that was from where his will drawn it's incredible strength, from his wish to feel. But how has he developed that wish? He couldn't have done it when he was a nobody. Nobodies can't wish. So he had to develop that wish while he was still whole. But why someone does cares so much for feeling. Who realize the blessing we've been given. Nobody truly wish for feeling because we all ready can. One does often not appreciate enough what one already has.

What made Axel so different? What made him to appreciate feeling so much?

He must have been a very happy and wise person who felt incredible happiness every day. And so came to appreciate it so much. That or he must have been very hurt and lost feeling while he still had a heart.

An# Not much of a story I guess. Well truth is I don't have one in my head yet. And I don't know what I'm going to make out of this.

An# 2. I posted this for two days and I've got 4 good reviews for it. That's enough reason for me to try to continue. I'm trying to make a story out of it. So I put the first to chapter together as an introduction. The rest of the story should go about Axels live from an all-knowing perspective. I think I'm going to do some research about final fantasy and see if I can get some inspiration form there.


End file.
